


The Letters To Virgil Sanders

by Waveswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, will add as I go on but there is just a prologue so not much needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waveswriting/pseuds/Waveswriting
Summary: Virgil goes though stuff in life that seem easy, but as life progresses at home and at school he finds his anxiety spiraling downhill fast. Taking out a wilted old notebook he never found a use for when he got it, he starts to write letters to himself (not wanting to call it a diary) about what is going on to hopefully help ease some of the tension he feels.





	The Letters To Virgil Sanders

Virgil is in high school, spending most days with his friends. They study, they laugh, Logan and him get grossed out when their friends make out, it’s the whole experience! Only his life starts to hit rock bottom and he brought a pickax to keep digging. Trying to balance school, home, love, and friend issues, he writes letters to himself in hopes it helps lift some of the struggles he faces and the anxiety he feels.


End file.
